Un romance tragico
by Nakuru Ishinomori
Summary: Ella es una chica amante de la naturaleza y de todo su esplendor, una chica poetica y soñadora. Él es un chico apegado a los deportes, videojuegos y la ciudad. Celos... Amor... Tragedia... Terror... Descubran como esta pareja se a empezado y como terminara
1. ¿Quien será?

_**Hola a todos, aquí les habla Alex(así es como me apodan). Queria decirles que la otra historia ya no la voy a seguir por que no tengo ni idea de como puedo seguirla. Como sea, espero que disfruten de esta historia, es algo romantico al principio pero tragico al final, como muchas historias, también tiene algo de terror, ustedes dejen su opinión hacia mi historia por favor. Y aquí vamos con la historia.**_

Era un día hermoso en aquel bello campo, las aven cantaban, el viento soplaba suavemente, el cielo era adornado con pequeñas nuves que lentamente se movian, el sol deslumbraba el día con un bello brillo, un día perfecto para Valentina. Era una chica de pelo negro oscuro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos de un azul oscuro muy bello y de piel morena cubierto por un hermoso vestido blanco con flores azules y un una cinta atada en su cintura. Ella estaba sentada sobre un gran y hermoso árbol con una libreta escribiendo una historia que había comenzado hace unas semanas. Una sueve brisa soplo en su cara y ella levantando un poco la cabeza cerro los ojos suavemente y suspiro.

_**Narracion de Valentina:**_

Era tan hermoso, las brisas que llegaban a ese campo eran verdaderamente llenas de paz y tranqulidad. Cuando mi mamá me dijo que nos iriamos al campo a la pequeña casa que teniamos mi corazón no pudo evitar latir y latir de felicidad, este campo es mi más grande inspiración, así que cuando llegamos abrí mi libreta nueva y un voligrafo, me tire en el pasto y disfrute de las brisas que mi rostro resibia con felicidad y afecto. Han pasado ya 3 semanas desde ese momento y sigo disfrutando de esta sensación tan bella. Mi historia a media de las horas, minutos y segundos crece y crece, pero ¿Como no podria hacerlo? El lugar esta lleno de tranquilidad, paz y poesia. Deje que esta brisa me diera en el rostro. Al abrir nuevamente mis ojos siento una mirada dirigida a mi, giro la cabeza hacia mi izquierda y justo ahí, un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos negros con su bicicleta mirandome fijamente sin dejar de lado una sonrisa. Al notar que lo veia el rapidamente subio a su bicicleta y siguio su camino ¿Me pregunto quien será?

_**Fin de narracion de Valentina**_

\- Me aburro... me aburro... me aburro...- Repetia y repetia Justin mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el muro de la cosina.

\- Deja de hacer eso, Justin. El día esta lindo ¿Por que no sales a caminar?- Dijo amable su madre.

\- Que buena idea mamá, voy a salir a pasear y jugar con los conejitos mientras canto con mis amigos los pajaritos- Dijo sarcasticamente él- Me aburro... me aburro... - Volvio a golpearse- ¿Por que teniamos que venir? Aquí ni siquiera hay Wifi, tiendas de videojuegos, ni canchas de fútbol- Dijo fastidiado.

\- Vamos hijo- Dijo su padre dandole suaves golpes en su espalada- Vé, toma tu bicicleta y sale a dar una vuelta. Así conoceras el lugar y nos dices como es- Lo empujo hacia la entrada de la cocina.

\- Como sea, saldré a un aburrido paseo en bicicleta...- Dijo molesto encaminandose hacía su bicicleta.

_**Narracion de Justin:**_

Que lugar más aburrido, no se ni por que me trajeron aquí, me pude quedar en casa de Alberto ¡pero no! Tenia que tomarme "un descanso de la ciudad" que cosa más absurda. Ahora estoy sobre una bicicleta "paseando" por un campo. Entonces la veo, una chica sobre un árbol con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la brisa que meneaba su gran cabellera negra. Es linda la chica, ella... ¡Ay no, ella me esta viendo! Mejor me voy. Que alivio, ¿Que me pasa? Es tan solo una chica y yo huyo como un cobarde... me pregunto ¿Quien será?

_**Fin de narracion de Justin**_


	2. El accidente

_**Quería aclararles que los personajes de esta historia son de mi propiedad al igual que la historia. También quería decirles que Valentina tiene 14 años y Justin 15**_

_**Narración de Valentina:**_

\- Ya me voy mamá, vuelvo a tiempo para la cena- Le dije a mi mamá desde la entrada.

\- Esta bien, ten cuidado de no caerte- La oí decir mientras yo me iba y yo le hice una seña para que sepa que la oí.

Que alegría me da, mi tía me envió unos hermosos patines negros con fuxia, los que tenia antes se me habían roto una vez en la que me caí por haber tropezado con una gran roca, desde entonces no eh podido patinar en un largo tiempo, después de cenar planeo enviarle una carta agradeciéndole el gesto.

El aire de aquí es tan puro, las mariposas y libélulas volando por ahí tranquilamente, hoy no seguiré con mi historia, me voy a tomar un descanso de ella para relajarme patinando, patino en reversa mientras contemplo el hermoso cielo y sus nubes. ¿Que se sentirá volar? Seguro es muy hermoso, sentir el viento en el rostro, volando entre las nubes hacía un futuro impredecible que nos trae grandes sorpresas. Cierro los ojos mientras sigo patinando en reversa y lo veo, el chico de pelos castaños con el viento despeinandolo, sonriéndome mientras me mira fijamente. Han pasado ya 3 días desde que lo vi, me pregunto si lo volveré a ver, su casa seguro queda un poco más lejos de aquí ya que venia en bicicleta, o tal vez no ¿Quien sabe?

Respiro profundo este aire puro y me doy vuelta, y lo vuelvo a ver en su bicicleta, miraba el cielo como si soñara con los ojos abiertos, sonrío. Pero no me doy cuenta de que ni el ni yo no frenamos, él me ve asustado y grita "¡Cuidado!" trato de frenar y cuando lo hago... oscuridad...

_**Narración de Justin:**_

No eh vuelto a salir de casa ni la eh visto durante estos 3 días, ¿vivirá por aquí? Supongo que vive en esa casa cerca del lugar en donde la vi... me tiro a la cama mientras pongo mis brazos tras mi nuca y cierro los ojos, recordándola. Su hermosa cabellera meneándose con las hojas del árbol sus ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la tranquilidad del campo... sus ojos azules oscuros viéndome después de que la brisa se termina... ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?! Yo no soy así, pensando en una niña a la que ni siquiera conozco, ¿Que me pasa? desde que la vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ella... tal vez si la vuelvo a ver se me pase... ¡Si, esa es la solución!

\- Mamá, papá voy a salir en la bicicleta, vuelvo luego- Les aviso a mis padres.

\- Muy bien hijo, ten cuidado de no caerte- Me advirtió mi mamá, ¿Caerme? Jamas paso y no creo que esta vez sea diferente.

Me subo a mi bicicleta y comienzo a pedalear en dirección a esa casa que vi hace 3 días, ella... ¿Será que la conocí en algún lugar? Se me hizo muy familiar esos ojos llenos de alegría, paz, poesía e ilusión, ojos que muestran un alma llena de bondad, cariño y aprecio que da y recibe. ¡Y dale con pensar en cursilerias! Como sea, todo terminara cuando la vuelva a ver. Miro el cielo aun pensando en ella, ¿Podre conocerla un día o solo la veré hoy por última vez? No importa, mientras mi vida sigue hasta donde estaba, todo estará bien. Miro nuevamente al frente y esta ella con una bella sonrisa, pero ninguno se detiene.

\- ¡Cuidado!- Grito asustado, pero es tarde... ambos caímos y la veo con los ojos cerrados...- ¡Ay no!- Exclamo asustado.

Tome su pulso y afortunadamente ella esta bien, solo esta inconsciente. La tomo en mis brazos y la llevo bajo un árbol, el mismo en el que ella se encontraba días atrás de haberla visto por primera vez... La veo detalladamente, es una chica verdaderamente hermosa, respira profundamente... No se que hacer, ¿debería llevarla a mi casa? Después de todo mi padre es doctor. ¡Si! eso haré, el la ayudara. La tomo en mis brazos y me encamino hacia mi casa, espero que mi papá la pueda ayudar...

_**Fin de narración de Justin**_


	3. Los padres de Justin y la madre de Vale

_**Narración de Valentina:**_

¿Donde estoy?... ¡Hay, mi pierna! Esta... vendada. Lo último que viene a mi mente es el... choque que tuvimos ese chico y yo... no recuerdo nada más que ese y oscuridad... Entonces alguien entra a la habitación.

\- Veo que ya despertaste... ¿Como sientes tu pierna?- Me pregunta un hombre de pelo negro grisáceo.

\- Amm... me duele un poco- Le dije mostrando algo de desconfianza.

\- Muy bien, dejame cambiarte las vendas- Me dijo sacando unas vendas de una caja.

\- Como diga...- Le dije yo confundida.

Comenzó a quitarme las vendas de mi pierna y puso otras.

\- Listo- Dijo para si- Supongo que estas confundida ¿No es cierto?- Yo solo asentí con la cabeza- Mi hijo me contó que ustedes habían chocado por accidente y habías quedado inconsciente, así que te trajo aquí para que te atienda- Me explico- No era nada muy grave, solo una herida. Tienes que cambiar tus vendas por la mañana, tarde y antes de dormir- Me explico, a lo cual también asentí.

En eso abren la puerta y veo a el chico castaño.

\- Papá, mi mamá dice que la vayas a ayudar con el refrigerador, otra vez se apago y no se quiere prender- Le dijo a su supuesto papá.

\- Ya voy, tu quedate con ella, intenta hablale- Le dijo, luego al salir le susurro algo y el se acerco a mi.

\- Hola ¿Como te encuentras?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada, que linda sonrisa.

\- La verdad confundida- Le dije yo, el solo rio un poco- ¿Tu eres el chico que me observaba la otra vez ¿no?- Le pregunte, el se sonrojo un poco y comenzó a reír algo nervioso.

\- Si, era yo, jejeje. Es que me dio curiosidad que... este...- Comenzó a tartamudear.

_**Narración de Justin:**_

Hay no que ¿Que hago? No le puedo decir que la observaba por que es muy linda...Agh! ¿Que le digo?

\- Este... quería saber que... que escribías en tu libreta- Dije rápidamente- Te vi con una libreta en las rodillas y me dio curiosidad que decía- Dije riendo nerviosamente mientras me rasco la nuca, parezco un idiota tartamudeando.

\- Ah, solo era una historia que comencé cuando llegue. Es que este campo es tan tranquilo y lleno de paz e inspiración- Dijo soñadora, se ve que si es muy poética- Este... ¿Que hora es?- Me pregunto, yo mire mi reloj en mi muñeca.

\- Son las 13:15- Le dije yo.

\- ¡Ay no!- Dijo algo preocupada- Ya me tengo que ir, mi mamá debe estar preocupada, hace una hora que debí de haber ido a casa- Me explico.

\- Pero no te puedes ir ahora, tu pierna aun esta muy débil- Le dije yo- Ahora le digo a mi mamá que llame a la tuya- Le avise- ¿Cual es el número de tu casa?- Le pregunte.

\- 49-7208- Me dicto- Gracias por ayudame... amm...- Que tonto no le dije mi nombre.

\- Mi nombre es Justin- Le dije.

\- Mucho gusto, Justin- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa- Yo soy Valentina- Se presento, un muy lindo nombre tiene.

\- Bueno, en un momento vuelvo- Le saliendo de la habitación.

_**Fin de narración de Justin**_

Justin y Valeria esperaron a la medre de ella mientras platicaban y se conocían. Habían pasado ya 1 hora y media cuando su mamá llego.

\- ¿Segura de que estas bien?- Le pregunto a su hija.

\- Si mamá, estoy bien- Le respondió ella sonriendo.

\- Esta bien. Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija- Les agradeció a los padres de Justin.

\- No fue nada señorita...- Dijo el padre de Justin incitándolo a decir su nombre.

\- Rosario del Valle- Dijo extendiendo su mano para saludar cortésmente.

\- Leonardo Gonzales- Dijo saludándola.

\- María Gonzales- Dijo su esposa saludándola también con la mano.

\- Mucho gusto- Dijo Rosario.

Mientras con los chicos.

\- ¿Entonces te llamas Valeria del Valle?- Le pregunto

\- Sip- Dijo feliz.

\- Creo que este es un adiós- Le dijo mirando hacia su derecha algo decaído.

\- Supongo- Dijo ella mirando al otro lado igualmente decaída - Oye!- Dijo de repente- Hace rato me dijiste que querías ver que escribía en mi libreta ¿No?- Le dijo Valeria.

\- Si... ¿Por que?- Dijo algo nervioso él.

\- Mañana puedes venir a mi casa para que lo veas- Dijo ella- Es que quiero ver que te parece mi historia- Dijo ella algo nerviosa.

\- Por supuesto- Sonrió Justin.

\- Ok, supongo que ya sabes donde vivo ¿no?- Preguntó ella.

\- Amm... si- Le respondió.

\- Valeria, ya tenemos que irnos- La llamo su madre.

\- Si mamá. Nos vemos mañana, Justin- Se despidió ella.

\- Hasta mañana- Dijo el despidiéndose con su mano.

_**LOL,XD ok solo quería saber como voy hasta ahora... como dije lo trágico y terror viene después, en estos momentos es hora del romance XD como sea, por favor dejen **__**reviews con su opinión y consejos, hasta la próxima ^-^**_


End file.
